The Truth Behind The Shepard
by Godell
Summary: Companion piece to Snow In The Desert. Momo, Kira, Rangiku, Renji and Hisagi want answers. They travel across Hueco Mundo in search of the truth behind their beloved betrayers. But no one said their journey was to be easy. SEE NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Behind The Shepard**

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this plot and consequently this AT.

**Chapter One**

**Momo**

--

_Momo knew she must be dreaming, but the image and sounds before her were too real._

_"If you had brought that little Momo girl along with us, maybe we could have some fun."_

_"I know you're bored, Gin. Just be patient. We'll be having company soon." _

_Captain Ichimaru's smile broadened as he rested his elbow on Momo's beloved Captain Aizen's armrest. "Who might that be…Captain Aizen?"_

_Captain Aizen chuckled, resting his chin in his hand as his eyes turned toward Captain Ichimaru. "Your old…_friend. _And her little Strawberry_._"_

_Captain Ichimaru laughed outright, a sound that was chilling to Momo's frightened ears. "Thank you, Captain Aizen. I suppose Rukia found the letter I gave her?"_

_Captain Aizen ruffled Ichimaru's hair fondly for a moment—and Momo felt a pang of jealousy._

"_I had Ulquiorra deliver it as soon as we entered Las Noches. Your request shall be fulfilled."_

_Captain Ichimaru hid his face with his sleeve in a way Momo realized in horror was a habit of hers. "Oh, Captain Aizen, you spoil me!" he cried in a mocking falsetto. _

_Captain Aizen smiled. "It's the least I could do for my most-trusted lieutenant."_

--

Momo's eyes snapped open to stare at Izuru's surprised expression.

"I…Izuru…?" she croaked, wondering how long she had slept. "What are…?"

"Just Kira will do." Kira said a little gruffer than usual. He blushed and stammered out "Sorry, Hinamori, it's just—"

Momo nodded slightly. "I know. It's all right, Kira."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Kira went to get Captain Unohana, to tell her that Momo had finally awoken from her coma of 61 days.

The dream came back to Momo suddenly. "Kira?" she called, her voice still hoarse.

Kira was beside her in an instant, his blue eyes wide with worry and fear. "What is it, Hinamori?" he asked quickly.

"What happened to Rukia?" she asked, and she felt the worry settle on her chest like a thick, heavy rock.

Kira stared down at the floor, looking the picture of dejection. "She vanished yesterday. Renji's going ballistic, of course, but Captain Kuchiki isn't saying anything—but that's understandable. Apparently that ryoka boy, Ichigo, vanished with her."

Momo nodded. "I see. Thank you, Kira."

Before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Momo decided that as soon as she was well enough to stand up and hold Tobiume again, she was going to go get some answers from Captain Aizen.

She didn't want to be a blind sheep anymore. And besides, Rukia might be in danger—and Renji would never tolerate that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kira**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked quietly through what had once been his Captain's private quarters, wiping away the gathering dust.

Certain rooms were simple, others lavish, and everywhere he looked he could feel Captain Ichimaru's presence. Izuru could see dried prints from where his Captain had walked barefoot out of the bath, or one or two long silver hairs floating around the room in the cold light of morning.

His scent—a musky odor reminiscent of sea-salt—persisted. Kira had been at Captain Ichimaru's side long enough that the scent was unmistakable.

He inhaled the smell through his nose and exhaled slowly, remembering his Captain's pleased smile. Shaking his head, he continued on his tour.

Finally he reached the room he had been trying to avoid: Captain Ichimaru's bedroom. He gingerly slid the door open and stepped into the room.

The room was undoubtedly designed for seduction: the Western bed was large with red sheets and pillows. In fact, the pillows almost took up the entire poster bed. Kira drew nearer. The mattress was, thankfully, unremarkable enough. It was obvious his Captain had gone through a lot of troubleto get the bed exactly as he had wanted. Kira blushed.

Pulling back the sheets, Kira was bombarded by his Captain's scent again…and a different aroma underneath the Captain's aura. It was an odd concoction of vanilla and grasses, and when combined with Captain Ichimaru's scent reminded him of the sea.

It was when Kira noticed and picked up a long black hair from one of the pillows and examined it closely that he realized whose head it had fallen from.

_Rukia Kuchiki…_

He remembered the way Captain Ichimaru would spoil the girl, giving her chocolates and books to read in the beginning, and then would later go to great lengths to "save her from grief", as Gin put it. Kira remembered accidentally witnessing the first time the two had shared a bed, seeing only Rukia's delicate hand on a red pillow. Pleasure, Kira remembered, played a large role in Captain Ichimaru's relationships—but never at such a level as it had with Rukia.

He remembered his role as Gin and Rukia passed letters in "secret code" to each other through the years as he dutifully carried them back and forth, rather disconcerted by how easy it was to decipher them. Rukia's eyes would brighten ever so slightly when Kira handed her the letter of the day, and there were many times that Kira thought of "accidentally" losing Rukia's reply, if only to protect her.

But Kira's loyalty was too strong for that.

And now she was…

Kira suddenly swiveled around in the direction of a faint, familiar Spiritual Pressure as it flash-stepped out of Soul Society and into the outskirts of the lowest district of Rukongai.

_Hinamori? But it's only been three weeks! She can't be leaving the infirmary—_

Quickly Kira followed her Spiritual Pressure, the guilt he felt for the role he played in Gin's deception subsiding for just a moment.


	3. A Notice

To my readers,

I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing _Snow In The Desert _and _Truth Behind The Shepard _until further notice. At the moment, I have no inspiration in regards to either fanfic, and I don't want to leave you all hanging around while I move on to a different fandom. I still enjoy watching and reading Bleach and reading fanfiction, but as far as my writing goes I have nothing to contribute currently.

I still fully support GinRuki, KiraMomo and all of the other pairings I've written for Bleach. But Black Cat (and possibly Fullmetal Alchemist) are at the forefront of my interests now as far as fanfiction goes. Not only that, but I have original work that needs finishing. I have every intention of becoming an author someday soon, and I hope you will not hold that against me in regards to Bleach fanfiction.

Thank you for your support,

Godell


End file.
